


Eight Cigarettes

by nihil_goddess



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Uruha, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil_goddess/pseuds/nihil_goddess
Summary: "....But tonight, Aoi craved something different, he craved danger and most importantly, excitement."





	Eight Cigarettes

The chilled air felt good against his skin. The fire that had set inside him was currently being tamed by the frigid January air. Aoi grasped the beer tightly by its neck, feeling more and more out of place as the night went on. He had been smoking way too much, but it served as a good distraction from the boisterous people inside of the house. Aoi hated going out, he had become a recluse and didn't mind it at all. He preferred being at home, warm in his bed and making endless love to... 

"Uruha!" a familiar face greeted them as they walked in, "Aoi! I'm glad you came too!"  

They had been invited to a mutual friend's birthday party and though Aoi had decided not to go at first, his more outgoing counterpart had made the final decision for the both of them. 

"It's so good to see you," Uruha smiled warmly as he gave their friend a hug, "Happy birthday, thank you so much for inviting us." Aoi faked a smile, unenthusiastically wishing the friend a happy birthday as well.  

"I'm just glad you guys could make it," the friend began walking them inside of his house. He had really outdone himself with the interior design of his home. It had a very modern and chic feel to it. Granite countertops, lots of pewter and white. Definitely a beautiful house. "Please make yourself at home! There's drinks and food in the kitchen, help yourselves to whatever you'd like." 

After their friend walked away, Uruha gave Aoi a reassuring smile, most certainly aware that his lover felt out of place and probably nervous. Though they were amongst friends, Aoi always knew they were closer to Uruha. He had always been the more extroverted one, he loved talking and meeting new people, whereas Aoi preferred to hide out and talk to no one if he could.  

"We don't have to stay long," the winsome blonde murmured, "if you start to get antsy we can leave."  

"Thank you Uru, I'm gonna try to have a good time though. It may do me some good to socialize a bit," Aoi shrugged, not really sure if he was being one-hundred percent honest, but he wanted to try regardless.  

Uruha smiled, that beautiful and endearing smile of his and placed a small yet fervent kiss against Aoi's lips. "That's the spirit," he whispered. 

As the night progressed Aoi found himself on a lonely barstool in the kitchen, much to his own disappointment. Cradling a beer for what seemed like forever, even though it was lukewarm, he still kept sipping it, refusing to get a cold one. Anytime the brunette was forced to be around others he would try to avoid drinking. He wasn't the best at maintaining his composure when drunk and if he could avoid making a fool of himself, then he was going to do whatever it took to prevent it. 

As expected, Uruha had done what he did best. He had enjoyed countless shots, talked to almost everyone there, danced, sang karaoke and even played beer pong. Aoi could only watch in amusement as his effervescent lover dazzled everyone with his antics. Uruha had always been a likable individual, no matter what situation he found himself in, he tried to make the best of it. 

Aoi couldn't bring himself to ask Uruha to go home. He could see just how much his lover was enjoying himself and he didn't want to ruin any part of it. So, he remained sitting down in the kitchen, watching everyone around him mingle and drink like normal people his age. It was starting to bum him out, but his damn nerves around new people always got the best of him. 

He had stepped out for his seventh smoke now, the only way for him to get away from the stuffiness inside. At the end of the day, he was happy if Uruha was happy. He wished he could be more outgoing, but he found it exceptionally hard no matter what. He'd always admire Uruha and how effortless he could make things look. Another reason why he loved him so much.  

"How are you feeling?" A sweet voice asked, pulling Aoi back from his never-ending thoughts. Uruha had a cigarette placed in between two perfect lips, sucking in the nicotine and exhaling the smoke out in one long stream.  

Aoi grinned cheekily as he pulled Uruha in for a hug, engulfing himself with the warmth and scent of his lover, "I'm better now that you're here," Anytime he was with Uruha he could be himself, and in that moment, it felt like a breath of fresh air having him in his arms again.  

"Good, I'm glad, because I came to get you," those beautiful brown eyes were fixed on Aoi, a hint of playfulness present in his voice, "I need a dance partner." 

"A dance what?" Aoi's eyes widened at the realization of what Uruha was telling him. He couldn't, he didn't even know how to dance, surely, he was going to look like a fool. But like a good significant other, he nodded and followed his lover inside, mentally preparing himself to look like a complete idiot. It would be futile to try and deny someone like Uruha. 

The music was surprisingly pleasant to his ears. Thankfully it wasn't anything abrasive and intimidating. Rather it was a steady beat with a contagious rhythm and Aoi didn't even realize when he started suddenly moving his feet. Uruha's face lit up, definitely glowing from something other than the all of the alcohol he had consumed. He threw his arms around Aoi's neck, moving his hips to the beat of the music.  

Aoi's gaze wondered down to those sinuous hips that belonged to his lover. Hips that were always complemented by the most beautiful and supple thighs. Aoi definitely had an admiration for those assets that fit the blonde so perfectly. He could spend hours worshipping those beckoning thighs. He especially loved whenever they'd squeeze around his head while his tongue was inside of Uruha committing the most wicked and unspeakable acts.  

To say that he was turned on was an understatement. In that moment, Aoi wanted nothing more than for every soul in the room to disappear, except for him and Uruha. He wanted to drink him in, not letting one drop of that sweet nectar go to waste. He needed to venerate every inch of Uruha's body, show him just how much he affected him. But the room was too crowded, and his feet couldn't move fast enough.  

Those slow and torturous moment passed yet again. After they had finished dancing, Aoi had gone back to his spot in the forgotten chair. The air in the room too thick with heady desire, it was getting incredibly hard to breathe, yet he didn't want to step outside. No, he couldn't take his eyes off of Uruha. He was watching him like a hawk would watch its prey. Aoi could feel the intense lust that wracked his body and the hunger dripping from his gaze. He needed to do something...anything. 

Walking up to his lover, he felt like a piece of metal and Uruha the magnet, the feeling was almost electrifying. "Uru, can we talk for a moment?" Aoi was definitely anxious as he spoke these words to his lover, he could feel a cold sweat gathering on his forehead, and the fire still burning an angry hole inside of his stomach.  

"Sure, what's wrong?" Uruha asked, eyes suddenly concerned as he grabbed Aoi's hand and followed him towards the staircase. Aoi had been to this house before, he wasn't the most familiar with its layout, but he knew that the bedrooms were definitely upstairs. 

"Nothing," Aoi swallowed thickly, guiding his lover to the very quiet and isolated upstairs. "I just need a moment alone with you." 

Picking a room wasn't difficult, in that moment Aoi didn't care whose privacy they would be invading, he just needed to get his lover undressed as quickly as possible so he could worship him, there was no doubt in his mind that if he were to get caught, he wouldn't mind being found with his mouth in between Uruha's legs.  

"Why do you wanna talk in here?" Uruha wondered out loud, he sat on the edge of the bed, feeling like he could just lay down and fall into a deep slumber, "Aoi?" 

Aoi shut the door, not even caring about locking it because it felt almost too thrilling to think that anyone could walk in on them. The moment that door closed, he felt something take hold of him, a more powerful and dominant entitity inhabited his body, making him feel some sort of twisted pride at the mere thought of what he was going to do to his lover, he knew no one could make Uruha writhe in pleasure the way that he could. 

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to touch you tonight," Aoi said softly, he walked over to the other, seeing how his eyes widened with fascination immediately. "You drive me crazy." 

He began kissing at Uruha's clothed leg, those damn tight leather pants he insisted on wearing were so constricting and so enticing. But Aoi wanted to feel the flesh underneath, so he started working on the zipper of the pants, pulling the fabric down in one swift movement, the blonde couldn't complain because he was also being attacked by intense feelings of lust. Instantly, Aoi smiled wickedly as he realized that his lover wasn't wearing anything under his pants. Uruha let out a soft moan as he felt the cool air of the room caress his naked body. He ran his hands through locks of onyx colored hair, urging Aoi to continue using that skilled mouth of his. 

That devious tongue of his started working its way up the long expanse of Uruha's leg, kisses turning into feverish love bites as Aoi reached those delicious thighs. He could feel his cock hardening against his pants, but he wasn't done teasing his lover just yet. He couldn't get enough of Uruha's pleasured expressions, making him feel good had become addicting.    

"Oh, God, Aoi, fuck..." those words were almost instantaneous as Aoi began licking the inside of Uruha's thigh, spreading his legs lewdly so he could begin working on a more sensitive spot. Aoi knew exactly what to do, letting his tongue ghost over the tight heat of his lover's entrance. "Fuck, fuck," more curses, more moans, it was all starting to drive Aoi even more feral. The hardness of his cock becoming almost unbearable as he kept licking and sucking at Uruha's delicate area.  

Once he felt that he had sufficiently teased his lover to the brink of insanity, he retrieved that sinful mouth of his, pressing small kisses to the inside of Uruha's legs and licking his lips in the most vulgar way. Uruha's eyes were glossed over with a wild look, he panted heatedly, his body still trembling from feeling Aoi's tongue inside of him.  

Without taking his eyes off of Uruha, Aoi began undoing his belt, ready for his lover to use his skilled mouth to bring him closer to his own delirium. The blonde wasted no time in standing up, quickly discarding of his own shirt and getting on his knees for Aoi. He took the zipper into his hands, pulling down those annoying pants hastily and finally getting to a very vital part of him.  

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? You couldn't wait to get your mouth on my cock..." Aoi groaned, feeling his senses overloading as Uruha began licking the tip of his hardened cock. The other nodded submissively, letting out a pleased sound as Aoi wrapped his hand in smooth locks of blonde hair, "You always look good with your mouth full," he smirked, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Uruha kept sucking him, loud noises coming from his mouth as saliva and precum dripped lewdly down his chin.  

Uruha pulled away teasingly, letting an impish smile spread across his face, "Since the moment we left the apartment...I couldn't wait to be on my knees for you." He looked up at Aoi, satisfied with the look that his lover had. A mixture of pure greed and something predatory lurked in the way he rubbed his thumb across Uruha's lip. "Did I tell you to stop?" Aoi growled, he pressed the tip of his cock inside of Uruha's mouth, a long moan escaping his lips as his lover began taking him deeper down his throat. The vibrations coming from Uruha's moans almost had Aoi toppling over the edge, but he knew that he wanted to let their fun last a little longer.  

He could feel himself getting a little too close for comfort and though he didn't want to, Aoi grabbed Uruha's hair and pulled on it gently, letting those plump lips and tongue glide over his shaft in the most delightful manner. He made him stand up, thumb instinctively running over Uruha's forever pouting lips, admiring how swollen and pink they had gotten from him sucking on his cock. Aoi wanted nothing more than to push the blonde down and let him finish so then they could go downstairs and resume their social night with guilty looks plastered on their faces, knowing that they could go home and continue to ravish each other. But tonight, Aoi craved something different, he craved danger and most importantly, _excitement._   

Kissing Uruha's lips felt almost too good, and Aoi knew that he could come just from the way he moved his tongue inside of the other's mouth. He could taste himself there, the act altogether too sinful and erotic. There was something so tantalizing about the way Uruha would take Aoi into his mouth, he craved pleasing his lover. Nothing could drive him over the edge quite like seeing Aoi enjoy the warmth of his body around the most integral part of him. The blonde could feel himself nearing his end even though he hadn't been properly touched yet. He felt his toes curl and his stomach turning at the way Aoi kept kissing him, hungrily and needy. All of these sensations were driving him wild, and the fleeting thought that anyone could barge in only added to this.  

"A-Aoi, fuck," Uruha bit Aoi's bottom lip teasingly, enjoying the feeling of his lover's hands on his naked waist and then on his ass. "In a moment," Aoi whispered cheekily, he couldn't wait to pin Uruha to the bed and devour him with kisses and touches, his cock nearly ached at the thought. "You're always such a tease when we're out in public," Aoi groaned, "you like to wear those tight pants only to drive me crazy."  

The blonde chuckled a bit, feeling a hint of surprise at how his lover had figured him out. "Mmm, but you love it, don't you?" he moaned, smiling playfully between ardent kisses. "You love it when you finally can push me against an alley or in this case a foreign bedroom, and fuck me just the way you know I like to be fucked."  

Aoi let out a deep moan, his cock twitching against Uruha's leg impatiently. "Fuck," he cursed, the kisses he was administering to his lover became even more arduous and he couldn't contain himself any more. With one quick and effortless movement he pushed Uruha onto the bed. "Let me see if I remember just how you like to be fucked," he smiled as he licked his lips lasciviously.  

Discarding his shirt quickly, Aoi got on his elbows, licking his fingers and then working magic in between Uruha's legs, the blonde couldn't help it anymore as his moans became even louder. The way Aoi's fingers felt inside of him was making him want to rip his hair out from how amazing it felt. Aoi knew that his lover adored watching him as he prepared him, so he kept on licking his fingers wickedly and inserting them inside of Uruha repeatedly, loving the way his face contorted in pleasure. He didn't have a way to properly lubricate his lover so he tried his hardest to make sure he wasn't hurting him, but Aoi knew the seasoned lover that Uruha was and he knew that he could take it.  

"God, Uru, you look so beautiful," Aoi panted as he spread his lover's legs wide open, taking in that gorgeous view that only he got to indulge in. He placed hot and wet kisses down Uruha's sternum and one last kiss on his belly button. "Fuck me, please," the blonde arched his back off the bed, anticipating the moment Aoi slid his hard cock inside of him. Aoi, however, continued being cheeky as those kisses traveled lower and unexpectedly he took the tip of Uruha's cock in his mouth.  

"Aoi!" Uruha nearly screamed, he tangled his long and elegant fingers in Aoi's unruly raven tresses, chest rising heavily and feeling like he could come right in Aoi's mouth. But the other didn't falter as he continued to lick lazy trails down the length of the blonde's hardened cock.  

"I need you relaxed so I can fuck you," Aoi whispered against heated flesh. 

Uruha whimpered loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull, "Fuck, I am relaxed! Just fuck me, please." 

"Mm, I like it when you beg." 

Without saying another word, Aoi grabbed Uruha by his hips and pulled him flush against him, the tip of his cock searching for the tight heat inside of his lover. He bit down on his own bottom lip, closing his eyes and feeling the much-needed warmth engulf his length in the most delicious way. Aoi worked his way through the first layer of rings, making sure to go slow to acquaint himself and Uruha to the new sensation. The blonde shut his eyes tightly, grabbing the sheets on either side of his head as Aoi began filling him up, inch by torturous inch. As each thrust came, he would curse softly under his breath. It was so true, no one could make him feel the way Aoi could.  

"Oh, god, fuck, do not stop," the blonde let out, fingers searching for Aoi's shoulders so he could bring him in for a passionate kiss. "I wasn't planning on it," Aoi breathed heavily, smirking as he swallowed Uruha's needy groans. He slipped his arms beneath his shoulder blades so he could bring them closer, desire consuming him as he continued to pound into Uruha's slender frame. Aoi adored how the other would cling to him and whisper dirty things into his ear, he loved the desperate moans and the feeling of Uruha's muscles constricting around him.  

Aoi could feel himself getting closer and closer the more he kept fucking Uruha, he could hear the bed buckling under them but he didn't give a shit. He pushed Uruha on all fours, grabbing his hips again, rougher and digging his nails into the soft flesh, surely leaving small red imprints. Biting down on Uruha's shoulder playfully, he could feel the other pressing his backside against him desperately, leaving virtually no room in between them. The blonde was a moaning and panting mess, his artificially colored hair sticking to his sweaty cheek as the temperature rose in the room. The freezing temperatures outside would perhaps feel good on their flushed skin when they eventually left, but right now the only air they could breathe was the lust coated oxygen that surrounded them. 

Uruha threw his head back the moment he felt Aoi's fingers grabbing at his painfully hard cock. The painfully satisfying pressure he felt drove him further and further to the edge. "Aoi, Ah, fuck," he kept on breathing hard, muscles clenching so hard around Aoi, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer. One last stroke was all it took to have Uruha coming hard and messily allover his lover's hand and the sheets that definitely did not belong to them. 

"Oh God..." Siting up on his calves, Uruha rode out his orgasm in Aoi's hand, resting his tired head against his chiseled chest and nearly losing his mind as he finished. Like the skilled lover that he was, he got back down on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in the slightest to let Aoi know to continue. Aoi smiled to himself, wiping Uruha's release on the comforter, not even thinking twice about whose bed they were currently fucking on.  

A few moments after, Aoi could feel that all too familiar sensation of his orgasm nearing. He pounded into Uruha with all the strength he could muster, the bed frame violently slamming against the wall, yet he didn't care as his orgasm came shooting out of his body and into his lover. Aoi let out one deep moan, pressing himself deeper into the warmth he never wanted to leave. It was perhaps the most wonderful feeling in the world, his own taste of heaven, being able to let himself go inside of the person who he loved the most. It was intoxicating.  

"Fuck." Was all he could come up with, he rested his chin on Uruha's shoulder blade, definitely not wanting to disconnect from his lover at all. If they were at home, he could just roll over and fall asleep, sadly, that wasn't the case here.  

"I don't wanna move," Uruha forced out with a long sigh, "I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to be walking all funny now."  

Aoi laughed out loudly, placing gentle kisses to Uruha's exposed neck, "That makes me feel proud. I guess I did remember how you like to be fucked." 

They both chuckled, as if Aoi could ever forget what made his lover's toes curl. There never was a dull moment in their relationship, and there never would be.  

"I believe that we're needed downstairs," Uruha groaned, not wanting to ever get untangled from Aoi's limbs, "I'm sure they dont miss us, so I think we're fine hiding out here."   

"They're mostly your friends Uru, I'm sure they miss you." 

Uruha only scoffed in return, in that precise moment the people downstairs didn't mean anything to him. The only person who would ever be everything he ever needed and wanted was currently crushing him with his weight, but Uruha didn't mind. He loved having Aoi with him at all times, in all positions and in any place. He was always going to be grateful for Aoi's spontaneity, he believed that they both needed some release that night. In a way, he had been secretly thankful for Aoi's anxiety, it had given him a chance to be alone with him.  

Five minutes passed and neither of the men had moved. They lay stagnant, thrown carelessly on each other. Aoi had peppered several kisses down Uruha's neck and shoulder blades, making the other giggle and squirm under him. From all the friction, Aoi could feel himself coming back to life again but he knew they didn't have the time for round two. He was too scared to even glance at the clock, so he remained nuzzled in the crook of Uruha's neck.  

"We're gonna have to move eventually," Uruha whispered, "you do know that right?" A minute passed, he craned his head to look up at Aoi. "Aoi, hello?" 

"Shh, can't you see I'm sleeping?" Aoi couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. Uruha pouted in return, huffing in the slighest bit. "Okay, but you're crushing me Aoi, we've been like this for a while..."  

"So?"  

"I'm getting up," Uruha began trying to free himself from Aoi's hold, all the while disconnecting his body from Aoi's soft but slowly coming back to life cock. 

"Really?" the blonde grimaced as he stood up, "are you serious?" 

Aoi smirked again and then turned over, not so subtle about his arousal being ignited again, "What?" 

"Just get dressed, we don't have time for this," Uruha threw Aoi's clothes at him, making sure to throw the jeans extra hard so they'd hit his cock, the other hissed as the rough fabric scraped his skin.  

"I would think after that amazing sex you'd be a little cheerier," Aoi said as he began digging around for his cigarettes, he couldn't help being his usual audacious self, he knew how easy it was to tease Uruha, he loved watching him turn red like a tomato. He placed the eighth cigarette in his mouth and lit it, a self-satisfied grin still present on his face. 

"Stop being ridiculous, Aoi," Uruha shot back, a hint of a smile dancing on his lips, "and by the wa-..." 

 _Knock, knock, knock,_ "Uruha? Aoi? Are you guys in there?" 

Both men froze. "Fuck." 

**Author's Note:**

> Some gratuitous Aoi/Uruha porn! Please enjoy~ hehe


End file.
